Party Invasion
by Pokemist
Summary: its a pokeshipping, how misty realized that ash is her love, and confesses her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Party Invasion**  
 **Hey I got to another Pokémon fanfic. It's about Ash and Serena. They both look a cute couple. Enjoy reading!**  
That was the hot summer day. Sun shone bright in sky. Crowd was all over. The boy with black hair was extremely excited. Clement, a small inventor was busy with his inventions. Bonnie was playing with Pikachu. The girl with honey blonde hairs was looking at Ash the black haired boy. They were on the beach. Ash holds Serena's hand and pushes her in water. He shouts **  
**"Serena, here I come!" Ash jumps in water. The cool drops of water falls on Serena's face. She was looking absolutely great. Her wet hair was looking best. Ash sees Serena for two minutes. To stop Ash from looking at her Serena splashes water on Ash. **  
**Ash looks like he was star struck: Serena you are looking gorgeous. **  
**Serena blushing: Stop saying like that. **  
**Ash: Really, you are looking much prettier than always. Serena blushes and swims far from him. Ash follows her. They chase each other. They were enjoying a lot. Serena gets out of water. Ash gives Serena a gloomy look and says **  
**Ash whining: I want to swim more. **  
**Serena: Then swim, I will be making poke puffs and cakes for you all. **  
**Ash: No, I want to swim with you **  
**Serena: Why **  
**Ash nervously: Ok, ok don't swim I will swim alone. **  
**Ash changed the topic. **  
**Serena goes to make poke puffs and cakes. While swimming Ash remembers her face when she was in water. He remembers her sparkling hair. He thinks- _ **What happened to me I am reacting like that. I should think about my journey. Brock will definitely help me to get out of all these stuff. I should make him a comes out of water. He sees Serena and then forwards to make a phone call to Brock.**_

On phone- **  
**Ash: Hey Brock **  
**Brock: Oh, hi Ash **  
**Ash: Brock I have to ask one thing. **  
**Brock: Before asking just let me announce you good news. **  
**Ash: What?

Brock excited: Misty is coming to see you. **  
**Ash cried: Oh no

Brock socked at Ash's sudden change of behaviour: What happened? **  
**Ash: She will again start fighting and I don't want to quarrel like a child in front of my friends. **  
**Brock somewhat understanding: What you want to ask me? **  
**Ash: You know Serena; I sent you her pictures with me. **  
**Brock teased: Yes, your secret crush. **  
**Ash embarrassingly: She is not my secret crush. **  
**Brock smirked: Oh really, don't hide your feelings Ash. **  
**Ash: Leave that and hear. **  
**Brock: Yes **  
**Ash: Me and Serena **  
**beep…..beep…beep…..beep. **  
**The phone ends. Ash thinks- **Damn! It can't wait for a minute I had completed my talk. Now how will he know?**  
"Ash! Ash! Come I prepared cake". The sweet voice of Serena calls Ash. Ash goes near Serena and sees there was lot of cakes prepared. He was in confusion and asks  
Ash: For whom these cakes are for?  
Serena: For you Ash

Ash: For me?  
Serena blushing: Yes I don't know which cake you like so prepared all for you.  
Ash shocked: You did this for me  
Serena: Yes Ash you are my best friend.  
Ash in confusion: Best friend?  
Serena: Yes you are, now taste.

Ash tastes the cake: That was awesome.  
Serena: Ash Clement and Bonnie had already left for Pokemon center, we should go now. Ash nodded. He picks up bag and walks through streets. After a bit of silence Serena speaks  
Serena: Ash?  
Ash: Yes

Serena: You are really good  
Ash: What do you mean?  
Serena shyly: I think you will be the best Pokémon master in world  
Ash happily: Really, thanks I will try my best.  
Serena smiles at him. Meanwhile they reached Pokémon center. Serena smiles and Ash smiles back. He goes to room and lies on bed. He thinks **\- What Serena is trying to say me. She said me as her best friend, will that mean she likes me but she says her best friend was Clement and Bonnie too. Well Misty is coming, by tomorrow she will reach. I have to control myself, if I behaved like a child what would Serena will think. I don't want to destroy my image in front of her.  
** While thinking Ash sleeps remembering all what had happened today. _ **  
**_ **So now Misty is coming. Definitely they will fight. This fight will destroy Ash's image or will be enhancing it. Well I can't tell you all things for that you have to read. And please don't forget to review.**

 **Ok?**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up. It was a clear shining a sweet smell came to Ash. He got up from there and followed the smell. As Ash entered the room he saw delicious pancakes on table. He sat there and started to eat but suddenly a shout came from kitchen.

Misty happily: Ash!

Ash turned his head to see. His mouth was wide open. Misty was in long skinny jeans and a red top. Her hair was open. She was looking awesome.

Ash stammering: M...M...Misty.

Misty: Ash I prepared that for all.

Ash nervously: Uhh pancakes?

Misty angrily: Yes and you ate them.

Ash sheepishly: Sorry.

Misty playfully: Ketchum, you are actually saying sorry? Impressive!

Ash huffed childishly: I am not saying sorry.

Misty teased: I was wrong you are still a child.

Ash little angry: How dare you to say that?

Misty with her own anger: I will tell you how I dare.

Serena comes from other room: Ash what's noise coming from?

Ash with goofy grin: Oh Serena.

Misty surprisingly: So that's Serena.

Ash stammered a little: Y..yes

Serena with confusion: Who's she?

Misty chose to introduce herself: Hi there, I am Misty.

Serena with smile: Oh Misty nice name.

Misty surprised: Really?! Thanks

Ash whined: You didn't even given me a chance to introduce you.

Misty retorted: So what?

Ash: You better say nothing.

Misty: First you started.

Ash: So what?

Misty smirked: You are piece of junk.

Serena laughed: Ha ha ha ha you are behaving like child.

Ash: Uh...uh... sorry. Ash says while blushing.

Misty went angrily from there. She sat on her bed and thought _wewere fighting what the hell was going on, at this situation I can't tell Ash my feelings. I didn't know what he thinks. He loved me or Serena. She was smarter than me but Ash knew me a lot better than her. I have to finish this up faster. I will be telling him that I love him. Yes I am going to say. Misty declared in determined tone._

Misty stood up and went to Ash's room. She entered the room. There Ash was sleeping soundly on the bed. He was looking rather cute. Misty went near him and put her hand on Ash's head. Misty whispers- Ash I love you. I want you to be my destiny. I want you to be mine but you are choice of all girls. Maybe you like Serena but I wish you will be mine.

Ash suddenly woke.

He said in amazement- Ash: Misty

Misty shocked: Ash...you woke up

Ash still dazed: Misty!

Misty confused: What?

Ash little shocked: You are blushing.

Misty nervously: Uhhhh. No!

Misty stood from there and ran towards her room. She thought- _Damn it I should say him that I love him. I am pathetic._

There Ash smiled and said- My Misty you are really sweet.

 **Omg! Ash likes Misty. It will be a perfect couple but what about Serena. See it next chapter.**

 **Keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**its the last chapter of the story...read to know how it ends...**

Ash got up from there and went to Serena's room.

Ash: Serena, are you there?

Serena said happily a bit surprised by Ash's presence: Yes Ash, come in.

Ash said with a small grin on his face: Actually I have to ask something.

Serena: Yes, ask

Ash said while smiling: I want to organize a party for Misty.

Serena happily: A party? It is a good idea.

Ash in a serious tone: Can you see the decorations because I have to invite my friends to the party and be careful it's a surprise for Misty.

Serena: Is it a theme party?

Ash happily: Yup, water Pokemon her favourite.

Serena nodded.

When Ash was about to go Serena asked something: Ash, whom you are inviting?

Ash turns and sat on the chair. He spoke: There are many friends like Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Drew, Paul and main Jessie and James.

Serena asked in confusion: Team Rocket? Those idiots?

Ash said while laughing: Yes, now they are married so I don't think they would do something cheap.

Serena now very serious: And who is the best of your all friends?

Ash said without hesitation: Mist, she is the best person I ever met, we sometimes fight but for me she is my best friend.

Serena smiled half heartedly. Ash stood from there and went to his room. When Ash was gone Serena thoght- _Ash said her best friend is Misty, I don't know what he thinks about me I wish all things will be fine._

 **In evening-**

Decorations were very good. The lights were everywhere. The blue decorations, Pokémon, water all were looking gorgeous. All the friends came. In short party was simply enjoyable. All were having a great time there.

May asked Ash teasingly: So, where is our Mrs. Ketchum?

Ash said while blushing: I think she will be coming soon.

Drew smirked: So, you are confessing today?

Ash blushed: uh…yes.

Misty's voice came from back door: Wow, who organized this?

Brock came to Misty and said: Well Ash and Serena organized it for you.

Dawn comes to Misty and said: You know that you are very lucky.

Misty surprised: Really?

Dawn gushed: Yes, you got Ash.

Misty uncertainly while looking at ground: But…I am not sure he likes me or not.

Iris approaching them: So here are the girls, I see

Misty exclaimed: Iris!

Iris: Misty enjoying the party, right?. Misty nodded.

May smiling: So you got Ash, Misty?

Misty blushing: No, I am not sure.

Paul came to them.

May teasingly: I heard Dawn that you are dating Paul.

Paul coldly: It's true.

Misty squealed: Omg! Paul.

Tracey: What are you talking girls?

Brock smirked: You are dating.

Paul scowled: Who told you?

Brock teasing: Just admit that you are dating Dawn.

Paul with little blush on his nose: Yes, I am, I love her.

May squealed: That's unbelievable.

Misty exclaimed: Paul is in love.

"Paul, Ash is calling you". Dawn says as she kissed him on cheek.

Paul grunted: Hm. Paul went from there and joined Ash

Ash teased: Paul, you are on a date.

Paul frowned: Shut your mouth, idiot.

"Ashy boy!"

Paul confused: Ashy boy?

Ash: Who is this?

"Ashy boy is going to confess"

Ash grumbled: That's not my name Gary.

Paul smirked: Ashy boy…nice name

"Do you think so"

Ash shouted: Shut up Gary, that's not my name.

"But Misty calls you Ashy, right?"

Ash: But not Ashy boy.

Paul teased: You are not boy.

Ash: I am.

The romantic music starts.

"It's time to confess Ashy boy" Ash ignored him.

Ash went towards Misty and took the microphone and said-

"I started my journey from Kanto and from then she is with me. We fight but now I have realized how important she is to me. She means everything to me. I don't know what her answer is but dear…..

Team rocket suddenly came there…

 _Jessie: Prepare for trouble._

 _James: Make it double._

 _Jessie: An evil as old as the galaxy._

 _James: Sent here to fulfil our destiny._

 _Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love._

 _James: To extend our reach to the stars above._

 _Jessie: Jessie!_

 _James: James!'_

 _Meowth: Meowth's the name!"_

 _Jessie: Where-ever there's peace in the universe..._

 _James: Team Rocket will be there..."_

 _All: To make everything worse!_

 _Wobbaffet: Wobbaffet!"_

 _Mime Jr: Mime! Mime!_

Misty angrily: What you came for?

Jessie calmly: Oh nothing girl we are just refreshing our memories.

James: Jessie is right.

Misty: Oh!

Jessie: Continue please.

Ash went and sat on his one knee in front of Misty and said-

Ash: Misty I love you, would you marry me?

Misty dreamily: Ash!

Ash little nervously: Do you?

Misty happily: Yes, I will be happy to be your love.

They hugged each other. They were happy together. All were happy there.

Serena sighed: Ash…. She ran to her room and cried bitterly. Ash saw that and followed her.

Ash confused: Serena, are you okay?

Serena wiping her tears: Yes I am, but Ash I have to ask you something.

Ash: What's that?

Serena after controlling her tears: Do you really love Misty?

Ash confusedly: Yes I love her from all my heart

Serena with fake happiness: That's amazing. I am really happy for you.

Serena thought- _Ash is my love and if for his happiness I have to sacrifice mine I will. I wish he will be happy with Misty. Now I should go down, after all I have to congratulate Misty._

"Let's go down, Serena". She shouts happily.

 **I know this chapter is long, but this is the most interesting chapter. Is it? Tell me please and please review about it…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- You thought it was the end. Well I thought the same but is not. There will be something going to happen that will shock you.**

Serena went down to see what was happening downstairs. Ash and Misty were only inches apart from each other. Suddenly Misty felt something strange. She felt something travelling through her body. She looks towards Ash. Ash's eyes color was changed. It was electric blue from brown. Small sparks can be seen in his eyes. Serena was looking to them. She thinks- _Ash's eyes…it's…it's…..blue. It means Ash can…..how it can be._ Serena went near Ash and held his shoulder.

Serena interrupting their little moment: Umm guys, Can I talk to Ash for a moment?

Misty was still shocked by sudden change in Ash's eyes: But...

Serena pleaded: Please

Misty finally gave up: Ok. Misty left from there to give them little room to talk. She decided to do some night walk.

Serena gasped: Ash, see here.

Ash grumbled: I know Serena, what you are thinking?

Serena shocked: You mean it is...

Ash agreed with her: Yes, Serena, it is that only

Serena still surprised: It means you can..

Ash in grave tone: Please don't tell this to anyone.

Serena smiled at him: Don't worry.

Ash ran from there towards streets. Misty was still in shock.

Serena went to Misty and said: Don't worry

Misty still shaking: What was that?

Serena lied: It's nothing.

Misty still not believing: Don't lie.

Serena lied: Actually, Pikachu gave a thunderbolt to Ash that's why you saw that sparks.

Misty buying that pathetic lie: Really?

Serena sighed with relief: Yes, Misty.

Serena thought- _How can I say that. I lied to Misty. But I can't do anything._

On the other hand Misty was thinking- _Serena lied but for what. I know it can't happen. Pikachu gave so many thunderbolts to me also but that doesn't happen to me._

All the people there were in shock. Serena was thinking how to handle the situation. Misty was confused. And all the guests don't know what was going on.

Ash was walking through the streets.

He spoke to his Pikachu: Pikachu, how I will tell Misty about it.

Pikachu: Pika pi pika chu! (Just say the truth!)

Ash muttered: But I don't know what will be her reaction.

Pikachu: pika pi pika pika chu? (What you will do now?)

Ash firmly: I will keep it as a secret

Pikachu sighed: Pika pika pi (As you wish)

Ash stood from where he was sitting and moved towards his house. Suddenly Paul came there. Ash was fully shocked to see him there.

Paul growled: What happened, Ash?

Ash shuttered: n-n-nothing.

Paul scowled: Don't be so dumb, Serena told me all things.

Ash surprised: But, she promised, she will not tell anyone.

Paul coldly: But, I know what it is.

Ash stared at him: You know already?

Paul nodded: Yes and that's why I came here.

Ash confused: What should I do?

Paul sighed: Calm down, Please don't tell to Misty about this.

Ash whined: But I can't hide anything from her.

Paul firmly: But you have to do it.

Ash finally agreed with him: I think you are right.

 **A/N- It is a very short chapter and I apologize for this. If there is any problem regarding to anything please review. If you don't tell how will I know? So keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

Ash and Paul went back. All guests were gone when they reached the house. Only few of Ash's friends were there. Ash directly went to his room. Paul was standing at the door.

Serena came to him and asked: Paul, is Ash convinced?

Paul while staring ceiling: Yes, he is not going to tell Misty about this. But…

Serena confusedly: But, what?

Paul nervously: We have to take care of Ash; he should not get angry otherwise it will be a danger for Ash as well as the people who will be present there.

Serena nodded in understanding. Ash was in his room. Misty knocked on door. He didn't respond.

Misty shouted on top of her lungs: Ash. Ash. Please open the door.

Ash sighed: Oh, Mist, you are there.

He got up from bed and opened the door.

Misty asked: What was that happened right now?

Ash tried to change the topic: Nothing, by the way you are looking gorgeous.

Misty angrily: Don't change the topic, Ketchum, I asked what that was?

Ash lied: Actually, Pikachu gave me thunderbolt and that's why you saw that sparks.

Misty still in anger: Oh come on, I'm not an idiot besides Pikachu gave me thunderbolts many times but this never happened to me.

Ash tried to hide truth: I don't know.

Misty in more anger: Nice, don't tell me then. Be happy with your little secret.

Ash tried to handle the situation: No, Mist, I would have told if I can. But this time I have to hide this from you.

Misty went from there angrily. Ash sat down and thought- _I should tell Misty about this. She will understand what it is. I have to tell her truth. I cannot hide this truth from her. I don't want to lie. I have to say the truth. I will tell her tomorrow._

Ash was sleeping blissfully but it was different case for Paul who was thinking very hard. Dawn noticed this and came there.

Dawn concerned about Ash: What happened to Ash? Is he okay?

Paul said coldly: Yes he is okay. I am feeling sleepy, good night.

Dawn was confused. She was not able to come up with conclusions. She got up from there and went to her room. On the other day, to change the tense atmosphere Paul arranged tickets for amusement park.

Serena happily: This will be so much fun!

Misty with fake cheer: Yes, I am so excited!

Ash cheerfully: Ready to go? But no one paid attention to him as everyone was busy in their own. Paul and Dawn appeared to be talking while Serena and Misty were checking on themselves. Ash sweat dropped.

Dawn hesitantly: Can I sit with you, Paul?

Paul confusedly: Why?

Dawn blushing: 'Cause I want to enjoy whole day with you.

Paul with small blush: Yeah, you can.

Ash tried again: So, ready to go friends?

Dawn/Misty/Serena simultaneously: Yes!

Paul grunted: Hm

They moved towards the bus hired by Paul. They sat there. Misty was sitting with Ash, Paul was sitting with Dawn and Serena was sitting alone. They got out of bus on reaching amusement park.

Ash happily declared: So, we are here.

Dawn excitedly: This will going to be so much fun, right Misty?

Misty says without any interest: umm…yea

They formed three groups. Paul and Dawn went alone so that they can spend time together. Misty and Ash went towards food stalls as Ash was hungry. Serena founded her cousin brother and she went with him.

All were enjoying rides. They were having fun. Dawn needed some rest so they both sit on the bench.

Dawn was looking here and there, she spotted a cotton candy stall. She wanted to go there and buy one but she was too tired to do so. Paul noticed this.

Paul: Wait, I am bringing cotton candy for you.

Dawn happily: Yes!

Paul went to the counter and brought candy from there.

Paul romantically: This is for you, Miss!

Dawn blushing like crazy: Thanks!

Paul smirked: Give me something in return.

Dawn confused: What?

Paul smugly: A kiss.

Dawn blushingly: No

Paul teasingly: Why not?

Dawn nervously: I don't want to.

Paul just smirked more: I was kidding, don't take too seriously.

They both got up from there and move towards another ride. Suddenly someone started beating Paul. Paul tried to fight back but he was not able to do so. He was badly injured. Dawn was scared as it was remote corner, no one was there to help them.

Dawn shrieked: Leave us alone! But the man pushed Dawn aside and grabbed Paul's shoulders.

Man smiled deviously: So, you are not the one having aura.

Paul for the first time tried to save his rival: N-no I-I a-am the one having aura.

Man smirked: Trying to save your friend?

Paul denied: I…I am….saying….truth.

Man laughed: Nice try but that black haired boy will use aura for me.

That man went from there leaving Paul behind. Paul was not able to move. He was having tough time in standing, after seeing this condition of Paul, Dawn started crying.

 **A/N- Want to know what is going to happen, for this you have to wait. Till then keep reading and reviewing.**

 **Silent readers please do review.**


End file.
